1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to surface modified biomedical devices, and especially ophthalmic devices that are intended for direct placement on or in the eye such as contact lenses or intraocular lenses and methods for their preparation.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical devices such as ophthalmic lenses made from, for example, silicone-containing materials, have been investigated for a number of years. Such materials can generally be subdivided into two major classes, namely hydrogels and non-hydrogels. Hydrogels can absorb and retain water in an equilibrium state, whereas non-hydrogels do not absorb appreciable amounts of water. Regardless of their water content, both hydrogel and non-hydrogel silicone medical devices tend to have relatively hydrophobic, non-wettable surfaces that have a high affinity for lipids. This problem is of particular concern with contact lenses.
Those skilled in the art have long recognized the need for modifying the surface of such silicone contact lenses so that they are compatible with the eye. It is known that increased hydrophilicity of the lens surface improves the wettability of the contact lens. This, in turn, is associated with improved wear comfort of contact lenses. Additionally, the surface of the lens can affect the lens's susceptibility to deposition, particularly the deposition of proteins and lipids resulting from tear fluid during lens wear. Accumulated deposition can cause eye discomfort or even inflammation. In the case of extended wear lenses (i.e., lenses used without daily removal of the lens before sleep), the surface is especially important, since extended wear lenses must be designed for high standards of comfort and biocompatibility over an extended period of time.
Silicone lenses have been subjected to plasma surface treatment to improve their surface properties, e.g., surfaces have been rendered more hydrophilic, deposit resistant, scratch-resistant, or otherwise modified. Examples of previously disclosed plasma surface treatments include subjecting the surface of a contact lens to a plasma containing an inert gas or oxygen (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,378; 4,122,942; and 4,214,014); various hydrocarbon monomers (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,949); and combinations of oxidizing agents and hydrocarbons such as water and ethanol (see, for example, WO 95/04609 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,844). U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,575 discloses a process for providing a barrier coating on a silicone or polyurethane lens by subjecting the lens to an electrical glow discharge (plasma) process conducted by first subjecting the lens to a hydrocarbon atmosphere followed by subjecting the lens to oxygen during flow discharge, thereby increasing the hydrophilicity of the lens surface.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved biomedical devices that exhibit suitable physical properties, e.g., modulus and tear strength, and chemical properties, e.g., oxygen permeability and wettability, for prolonged contact with the body while also being biocompatible.